


Sammy's Secret

by GayDwarfs



Category: Dwarf Fiction
Genre: Hell, M/M, RIP Castiel, Random Pairing Generator, Romance, Short & Sweet, Supernatural - Freeform, fire emblem: three houses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDwarfs/pseuds/GayDwarfs
Summary: After being out for a couple weeks, Dean Winchester wakes up at the hospital. How did he get here? What is his brother hiding?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Caspar von Bergliez





	Sammy's Secret

“Hey there, Dean,” a tall figure stood inside the door frame of the hospital room. He seemed quite relieved, but also had such sorrow in his eyes.

“Ah. Little brother Sammy,” the man laying on the bed squinted his eyes at his brother and gave him an attempt at a smile, “Where the hell am I?”

Sam walked into the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He grabbed the closest chair, placed it beside the bed and took a seat. He tried to calm the worrisome look on his face as not to scare his brother.

“The hospital,” he said as calmly as he could, “You’ve been saved from Hell.”

“How the Hell did I get out?” Dean chuckled, but then shuttered in pain, “Jokes aside, I thought I was a goner. What did you do to save me, Sammy?”

The taller brother looked uncomfortable for a moment, then met Dean’s gaze. He had a slight blush on his face when he finally said, “I didn’t, unfortunately. Cas did.”

Dean tilted his head, questioning who Sam was talking about. He then saw someone emerge from the corner of the room, staring intently at the two brothers. It was someone Dean had not seen before, causing him to jump up to a seated stance.

“Don’t move so quickly,” the mysterious man Cas spoke, “I just saved you, you can’t go dying on me so soon.”

Dean winced, obviously feeling some pain after all the suffering he had just endured, “Ah, sure. Thanks for savin’ me. Now who the hell are you?” He gritted his teeth, praying that his younger brother didn’t make a deal with a demon. To his surprise, Sam came to the man’s defence.

“Dean, please don’t act like that. Cas brought you back, that’s all that matters right now,” Sam had tears in his eyes as he talked, which prompted Cas to walk over and place his roughened hand on his shoulder. As he felt his touch, Sam looked at the hand, seeing the scars and scratches.

“This man must truly be a fighter. A real brawler,” Sam thought to himself, then looked back at his brother, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

Dean looked at the pair, now having more questions than ever. He looked at Sam, and then released a sigh, “So how are you, Sammy? What did I miss?”

Sam reached over and grabbed ahold of Cas’ muscular hand, flashing a quick smile towards his brother, “Well, actually… Cas and I are getting married.” The couple glanced at each other, both sets of eyes showed true happiness for the first time since Dean had woken up.

Dean didn’t stop staring at the mystery man in front of him. He rose to his feet, and looked down into the man’s eyes. Cas didn’t flinch, even as Dean’s face grew closer as he said, “You what?”

“We’re getting married,” Cas replied, returning the eye contact, while cracking a smile as he spoke. Sam jumped up, held onto his brother as he tried to make space between the two.

“Dean, would you please just-,” Sam was interrupted by a loud, wailing screech as the door to the room flew open.

“Ah shit, it’s a ghost!” Cas exclaimed, reaching around towards his back and pulling out an axe. He stood in front of the two brothers in a guarded position as the ghost flung itself at them. Cas deflected the creature, pushing it towards the entrance. As the ghost escaped into the corridor, Cas chased after it.

“Oh my God,” Sam shrieked, “Caspar, please be careful!” He ran to the doorway to see his blue-haired lover hacking away at the aggressive ghost. Sam was terrified of anything happening to his beloved, as well as awestruck by his technique and skill. He continued watching as the ghost retreated and Caspar put his axe away with a sigh.

“Sorry, that ghost might come back sometime,” Cas scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, “I just got too defensive. I couldn’t let that thing even lay a finger on you, Sammy. But I sure did show it who's boss!!” Sam chuckled, then walked over to his saviour and gave him a kiss as a thank you. He didn’t notice that his brother had also followed him out of the room.

Dean limped over to them both, staring intently at Caspar once again. Only this time, he reached his right hand out. The blue haired man took it in his own right hand, smiling gently.

“I’m sorry for being so brash, but as you may know, me and Sammy are all we have left of our family. But if you are willing to jump into action on his behalf, I’ll happily accept you into the family as well,” Dean’s eyes started welling up, “Just take care of my little brother, will you?”

“Of course,” Caspar reassured him, giving his hand a slight squeeze. He then reached for Sam’s, “Let’s all go home.”

They checked Dean out of the hospital, even though his injuries were still severe, he would have just escaped home anyway. They all made it to the motel, planning their next mission. Dean and Sam were happy to have someone else around to help them. While Caspar was just happy to be out fighting things.

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful pairing was created from a random character generator I unfortunately made.
> 
> Sorry if you made it this far, hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
